Mabel's Alternate Universe Versions
Mabel's Alternate Universe Versions (also known as the Alternate Universe Versions of Mabel) are supporting characters in the section "Don't Dimension It" from the Gravity Falls book "Gravity Falls: Lost Legends". They are alternate versions of Mabel Pines who were trapped in MAB-EL, a realm where trapped Mabels remain. Notable Members * Military Expert Mabel - A version of Mabel who is a military soldier. * Table Mable - A version of Mabel who is a table * Threebel - A version of Mabel who looks like the digit three (3). * Flame Mabel - A version of Mabel who is a flame. * T-Rex Mabel - A version of Mabel who is a T-Rex. Former Members * Anti-Mabel - A version of Mabel who looks identical to Mabel, but is her complete opposite. She serves as the main antagonist of the section. Other Members * Lightbulb Mabel - A version of Mabel who is a lightbulb. * Pac-Mabel - A version of Mabel who looks like Pac-Man. * Grandmabel - A version of Mabel who is very old. * Tallbel - A version of Mabel who is very tall. * Neighbel - A version of Mabel who is brown, has a head of a horse and wears a sweater with a horseshoe. * Meowbel - A version of Mabel who is a pink and white cat. * Mabipper - A version of Mabel who looks like a feminine version of Dipper Pines, with short brown hair and a journal. * MABOT 61800 - A version of Mabel who is has a robot body, but a head of a human (the head who is identical to Mabel's head). * Quabel -.A version of Mabel who is a white duck. * Mabel McFly - A version of Mabel who has the outfit of Marty McFly. * Gothbell - A gothic version of Mabel. * Mable Mantis - .A version of Mabel who is a mantis. * Stanbel - A version of Mabel who looks like a feminine version of Stan Pines. * G'daybel - A version of Mabel who is Australian. History At some point prior to the timeline of the section "Don't Dimension It" from "Gravity Falls: Lost Legends", the other Mabels were trapped in MAB-3L. When Mabel Pines was trapped in MAB-3L as well, she encountered a lot of alternate versions of her. However, she could not find any normal Mabel there until she met Anti-Mabel, a version of Mabel who looked identical to her. However, Anti-Mabel betrayed Mabel, locked her inside the outhouse and went to Stan and Ford's ship. Determined to get out of MAB-3L and chase after Anti-Mabel, Mabel said to the other Mabels that she will never be selfish again. She asked them if any of them has a grappling hook, to which all of the other Mabels showed their grappling hooks. Mabel teamed up with the other Mabels and they became an army of Mabels. With the help of the other Mabels, Mabel arrived at the ship and a battle between the army of Mabels and Anti-Mabel. After a while, Military Expert Mabel was injured, but Mabel helped her and healed her wounds. Meanwhile, Flame Mabel and Threebel freed Stan and Ford. Mabel later defeated Anti-Mabel and launched her into the vaccum of inter-dimensional space. After this, the other Mabels bid farewell to Mabel as they went back to their home dimensions. Mabel also returned to her own home dimension. Gallery Mabels_In_MAB-3L.png|Mabel (the main Mabel) is trapped in MAB-3L among many other Mabels Mabels_Grappling_Hooks.png|The other Mabels team up with the main Mabel, using their grappling hooks Mabel_Army_VS_Anti_Mabel.png|The Army of the Mabels VS Anti-Mabel Mabel_Fight.png|"MABEL FIIIIIGHT!" Mabel With The Other Mabels.png|The other Mabels bid farewell to the main Mabel Trivia * As they are alternate versions of Mabel, it can be assumed that also they were born on August 31, 1999. * Being alternate versions of Mabel, all of the Mabels like the things that Mabel likes. ** It is shown that they like puppies, as Mabel likes puppies. ** Mabel also likes cats, so the other Mables also like cats. *** The only known counterpart of Mabel who doesn't like what Mabel likes is Anti-Mabel. It is shown that she hates cats, while Mabel likes them. * All of them are shown to have the grappling hook, just like Mabel. Category:Female Category:Sidekicks Category:Siblings Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Successful Category:Loyal Category:Twin/Clone Category:Honest Category:One-Shot Category:Selfless Category:Scapegoat Category:Partners in Training Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Outright